


2020

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Olympics, The Magicians AU Week, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: He wasn't sure who his roommate would be, but he was definitely not expecting the guy who had made the last six months a nightmare for him. Eliot Waugh was shirtless and sleeping in the other bed. Just his luck.





	2020

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of TM AU Week. This was supposed to be a lot longer, but life got in the way and it also works as a one-shot so ya know. 
> 
> https://themagiciansreccenter.tumblr.com/post/185945679597/because-when-canon-says-here-have-39-extra

**Eliot**

"Bambi, do you have the room assignments? It's been a long flight and I just want to sleep." 

They had just landed in Tokyo. This was going to be his second Olympics. He was exhausted. 

"Yes you are there." Margo pointed to a spot on the map in the Olympic village. "I won't be too far away. Alice and I are in the hotel next door."

"Well isn't that nice. I don't know how you got them to put you two together."

"It helps when we're partners in our event." Margo laughed.

"I'm sure your roommate will be fine. I bet they roomed you with Mike again. He's the veteran on your team anyway."

"Probably. Can't wait to sleep and then practice tomorrow. I just want to get in the water. You and Alice are coming to my first event right? I know the others you won't be able to. I'd at least like to try and get on the podium with you watching."

"Yeah we'll be there honey." she kissed his cheek as they parted. 

The clerk gave him his room key and collapsed onto the bed as soon as he was inside. 

  
  


**Quentin**

"Yeah I just got off the plane, dad. Yep Julia is here with me. Yes everything is going well. Yeah I look forward to seeing you and Jane tomorrow as well. Love you too dad. Bye."

Julia giggled as he hung up and he gave her a pointed look. 

"I didn't say anything. I think it's sweet he had notifications turned on for your flight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Come on Q, let's go to the hotel and you can sleep off your embarrassment."

"I'd rather just take a shower first. Practice is going to be rough tomorrow." 

"Oh for sure." 

  
  
  


They got their room keys and he headed to his after Julia hugged him. 

He wasn't sure who his roommate would be, but he was definitely not expecting the guy who had made the last six months a nightmare for him. Eliot Waugh was shirtless and sleeping in the other bed. Just his luck. 

  
  


**Eliot**

Eliot awoke to the sound of the water turning on. Ugh not only had his roommate appeared, but now he was hogging the bathroom. 

He pulled the pillow I've his head and groaned trying to go back to sleep. 

Why did his roommate have to be so loud? 

  
  


He lifted his head and looked when he heard the bathroom door open. Staring at him was none other than Quentin Coldwater. The young up and comer who kept breaking every record he'd set.

"I um I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I uh just wanted the grossness from travel off." 

"Just don’t be so loud next time got it.”

“Um sure, whatever.” Quentin huffed. 

Eliot watched the kid get into the other bed. Well at least he could get a little more shuteye with Quentin sleeping. 

  
  


**Margo**

“You got enough syrup for those pancakes El?” 

“Oh, what? Oh yeah Bambi thanks.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“Quentin Coldwater is my roommate.”

“Shit, seriously?” It wasn't too much of a surprise to her as she and Julia had bribed the guy doing room assignments, but she still had the play it off.

“Seriously.”

“Well, maybe you can apologize for being a dick to him these last couple of months.” Which honestly it was too much. Quentin was so nice and idolized Eliot and she couldn't figure out why. 

“Excuse me?!”

“Eliot, you don’t even know the kid and you’ve put him down in every interview you’ve had just because he swims fast. I’m just saying maybe get to know him. He’s not that bad.”

“Bambi, have you made friends with Quentin behind my back?”

“Shut it. I can be friends with whoever I want to and besides he’s really sweet.”

  
  


**Eliot**

“Hey Quentin.” He greeted his roommate as he came back from breakfast with Margo.

“Eliot.”

“It’s come to my attention that I’ve been a bit of an asshole to you recently and I’m sorry. I don’t have many things and one thing I do have is being number one in the pool and I felt like you were taking that from me. Margo has told me that’s not the case.”

“I’m sorry Eliot, I wasn’t trying to take this away from you I just...I just keep trying my best. I’d really like to not be enemies because truth be told I’ve looked up to you for a while.”

“Really?” He asked intrigued.

“Yeah.” Quentin replied, “You want to have some friendly competition at practice this morning?”

“Lead the way.” Eliot answered thinking this might actually be a good thing. 

  
  


**A little while later…………**

**Quentin**

"So, how are you and Eliot getting along?" 

"Jules! Come on it's one of our last nights here and I just wanted to hang out with my best friend." He replied trying to force down the blush that was spreading across his face.

"Oh, come on you and Eliot have not left your room except for practice and competition!"

"Untrue! We went sightseeing with you and Margo a few days ago." Which was true they had. Julia and Margo had dragged them to all the tourist spots because when would they be in Tokyo again?.

"Okay, but you and Eliot spent the whole time holding hands, kissing, and being disgustingly cute."

Well she was right about that, but Eliot's lips were just so nice to kiss and his hands were so nice to hold and it was really romantic.

"What are you going to do when we get back to the States?"

"So, it turns out Eliot just lives across town." 

"Oh my god Q! Well, I'm happy for you." 

"Thanks Jules." He smiled knowing this was so much better than he'd ever imagined. Who would have thought he would leave the Olympics with his hated rival as his boyfriend? They hadn't talked about labels, but he hoped that was what they were. God, Jules was right he was disgustingly cute, but he was happy.


End file.
